


【授权翻译】home (stuck on loving you)

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 哈利和金妮的一个深夜约会。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】home (stuck on loving you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [home (stuck on loving you)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761508) by The Crownless Queen. 



> 此作品已获原作者授权。  
> 作者注：为Hogwarts' Hard Pinata所写：魁地奇球员，也是QL的drabble tag一部分, hannahsoapy要求哈金和隐身。

这时，公共休息室里静悄悄的——大家都离开了，在自己的床上舒服地躺着，只剩下余烬在噼啪作响。

金妮不禁注意到，这么晚还不睡觉，除了恶作剧外别无他事，这真是令人兴奋得出奇。

“你准备好了吗？”哈利问。他绿色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光，金妮的心跳开始加快了。

“当然，”她反驳道。“你呢？”

哈利咧开嘴笑了。很高兴看到他笑了，而且笑起来也很好。

在过去的几个月里…自从战争以来…有一段时间，一切都很艰难。有好几次，金妮不确定自己是否会再次微笑——她知道，哈利也有同样的感觉。但现在，金妮又觉得自己像个单纯的少年了，没有什么生与死的忧虑(只是那种常见的“我们不要关禁闭”的烦恼)压在她的肩膀上。

她半夜起床不是为了营救那些受折磨的一年级学生，而是为了和男友偷偷约会。

“我们到底要去哪儿？”她问。

哈利最好的答案是，最后向她展示他藏在背后的东西——一件熟悉的银色斗篷。

“这是个惊喜，”他说。他的眼睛里闪动着什么东西，他犹豫了一下。“除非你不想知道？”

金妮的微笑缓和了下来，她的胸膛变热了。她不得不眨眼泪。我喜欢惊喜，”她回答说，“我相信你。”

然而，躲在隐形斗篷下面，远没有她想象中那么舒服。

“你知道，不知怎的，罗恩从来没提过这有多尴尬。”她低声说，她和哈利在空荡荡的走廊里慢慢地走着，双膝弯曲——他们不得不这么做，因为走得太快可能会把隐形斗篷扯下来，他们的隐形就失效了。

令她吃惊的是，哈利笑了。“我们十一岁的时候就容易多了，”他表示同意。“但至少只有我们两个人，而且我们几乎一样高。”

金妮被一个滑稽的画面惊呆了：她的哥哥在哈利和赫敏试图偷偷溜走的时候，不得不把他自己俯在他们身上。她不得不咬着自己的脸颊——使劲地——才忍住没发出一声太响的大笑。

尽管他们的进展慢得令人痛苦，而且每当他们想说话的时候都得小声嘀咕，金妮却玩得很开心。哈利的身体很温暖，离她很近，他们一起分享着这一刻——虽然不像她想象的那样冒险，但不知怎么地，感觉好多了。

关于这一点，她一直等到他们走到魁地奇球场的门口，才告诉他她知道他们要去哪里。

哈利愣住了，不好意思地揉了揉后脑勺。“我想这不是一个惊喜，是吧？”

金妮笑了，摇了摇头，俯身吻了吻他的脸颊。“这是一个可爱的惊喜，”她纠正道。“当我们看到球场的时候，我甚至可以努力假装成非常震惊——你知道我以前从来没有打过魁地奇吗？”她装出一副极具戏剧性的表情，当哈利忍不住大笑时，她咧着嘴笑得脸颊都疼了。

“谢谢你的努力，不过我想没有也行。”哈利干脆地回答。

金妮蹦蹦跳跳地笑个不停。他们现在走得更快了，斗篷也没那么必要了，但他们还没有把它脱下来——他们永远无法确定费尔奇是不是在寻找起床的学生，而斗篷确实提供了一个很受欢迎的机会，让他们从寒冷的春风中解脱出来。

“那么，我们来这儿干什么？夜间魁地奇比赛？还是想在露天看台下面捣蛋吗，波特？”她扭动眉毛问。

“你想哪儿去了——”哈利气急败坏地说，毫无疑问，他是在对她说一句麻瓜短语（谢谢，赫敏）。“没关系。不，实际上，我只是觉得我们可以，呃，到处飞，看星星。”

金妮的心融化了，她让自己的手找到了他的手，尽管她在敲他们的肩膀，但她还是将他们的手指缠绕在一起。“听起来不错。”

很好。金妮喜欢魁地奇，但飞起来那一种自由自在的感觉——没有目标在望，没有金色飞贼和鬼飞球等着她去接——和一个她爱的男孩一起飞更好。

她飞向他，以他的速度减速，直到他们靠得很近、可以接触为止。她靠着他，然后，一起，看星星。

END


End file.
